Supah Lemon
by Bubblelina15
Summary: When Lemonade Mouth needs help to solve a mystery, who do they turn to? The Supah Ninjas, of course. Supah Ninjas and Lemonade Mouth Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a really rough version of the story. It's just for you to get the general idea. I'm thinking it'll be three shot. If you don't know, Supah Ninjas is a Nickelodeon show about three kids who are ninjas and in each episode there's a different villain. There's more to it, but I'm just giving you it generally. So here's what the beginning is. This is probably not the whole first chapter. NOTE: Although I believe Lemonade Mouth and Supah Ninjas are set in two different areas, in this story the places from each story are combined into one place. It'll be very generalized, so it doesn't matter much.**

Mike walked down the hallway heading to his math class. Amanda and Owen were walking alongside him, and they were all chatting quietly about the villain that they had fought a few nights ago. Suddenly from behind him, someone whispered to him, "_I know_."

Mike could feel chills running up and down his spine. He glanced around quickly, but saw no difference in the crowded, bustling hallway. He looked over at Owen and Amanda as well, but they seemed undisturbed. _Maybe I'm just hearing things_, Mike thought to himself. He continued walking, but then the voice came again.

"_I know your secret. You, Owen, and Amanda are all_…" the voice was cut off.

Mike whipped around quickly once more. Nothing. _Okay, I'm definitely not hearing things._

Mike shook his head quickly, trying to get the creepy voice out of his head. He walked into the math classroom, Owen and Amanda trailing behind him. Owen and Mike took seats in the middle of the classroom, while Amanda went to sit with her other friends.

Mike was distracted the rest of the day, including during ninja training…especially during ninja training.

"Mike!" Hologramps said, "Pay attention to your attacker. If you are distracted, they can easily take you down."

"I know, I know," Mike replied, setting himself up again. After failing for the 12th time in a row, Hologramps sighed.

"Okay, Amanda, you take his place for now," Hologramps ordered, "Mike, sit out and clear your head. I think you've had enough for today."

Mike obeyed and sat on the side, rubbing his eyes.

True to his word, Hologramps never called on him again. When practice was over, Owen and Amanda walked over to Mike. Amanda held out a hand, which Mike gratefully accepted.

"Are you okay?" Amanda murmured.

"Yeah, I'm," Mike glanced over at her and slightly got lost in her blue eyes. But, he quickly pulled himself out of them. Amanda had just broken up with Cameron a couple of weeks ago, but Mike didn't want to say anything so soon after, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she pressed, putting an arm on his shoulder.

"I'm okay. Just tired, I was studying late last night for the…history test."

"If you say so; but, you'd tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Yeah, I would."  
>"All right," Amanda let it go, "Well, I'm going to head home now. Feel better tomorrow, okay?"<p>

"Okay good night," Mike replied, watching as she disappeared up the trapdoor into his room and out of sight.

"Fukanaga," Owen said, getting his friend's attention.

"What?" Mike turned to his best friend.

"It is so obvious that you still like her!"  
>"We've been over this. I don't, we're just friends."<p>

"Whatever you say, I'm going home. Get yourself together."

"I will. Don't worry about me."

The two friends headed up the trapdoor into Mike's room. And, Owen headed out of Mike's house.

The next day, Mike headed to school and found a note taped to his locker.

"Meet me at Dante's. We need to talk.

-S"

S? Who in the world was S? Mike only had two friends to begin with. Owen and Amanda, so who could S be? He pulled the note off his locker and slipped it into his pocket. _Looks like I'll have to wait and see. I wonder if this has anything to do with the voice I heard yesterday, _Mike shrugged and took a few books from his locker. Then, he headed to class.

During lunch, he went over to sit with Owen. Soon, the two boys were joined with Amanda.

"Why are you sitting with us today?" Owen asked.

"You're my friends," Amanda answered.

"Yes, but you have other friends. You know, other _popular_ friends," Owen added.

"I'm fine sitting with you," Amanda said, a little annoyed.

"Oh guys," Mike spoke up, interrupting their conversation, "I'm going to be late for study group today. You know where the key is right?"

Study group was their code word for ninja training.

They both nodded.

"Okay, so just go into my room and start studying without me. If he asks, tell my Grandpa that I'll be late…working on a project."  
>"All right, will do," Amanda answered, "But what is the real reason?"<br>Mike lowered his voice; he figured it was time to let them know, "I think someone knows our secret. Yesterday someone was whispering to me, '_I know. I know your secret_.' I couldn't see where the voice was coming from. That's why I was so distracted yesterday. And, this morning I found this taped to my locker." Mike pulled the note out of his pocket and handed it to Owen. Owen opened it and began reading it with Amanda peering over his shoulder.

"Okay, but be careful. All right?" Amanda said.

"We need you Fukanaga. There are three people in a trio, not two."

Mike smiled, "I will. I just want to see what's going on. And, what this…S…wants."

After school, Mike headed straight to Dante's. It was full, but in the corner of the restaurant he could make out an Asian girl with short brown hair and a blonde streak waving her arm at him.

Mike walked over to her table, "S?"  
>"Yeah, that's me. I'm Stella. And, you're Mike."<p>

"I am," Mike cautiously slid into the booth.

"So, I know you're a…" She lowered her voice to a whisper, "a ninja." She continued in a normal voice, "And that you're friends are too. We need your help."

"We?" Mike questioned, "Who's we?"

"Me and my band, Lemonade Mouth, I'm sure you've heard of us right?" Stella asked.

It dawned on Mike, "Yes, I do know your band. I love your music."

Stella cracked a half smile, "Thanks. But, here's the deal. Someone's been stealing our music. Olivia and Wen are the only ones with copies of our music in their songbooks. The songbooks haven't disappeared, but our songs have been spreading throughout the city and other bands have been singing them. It's not just one band. It's multiple of them, so we can't pinpoint the culprit. That's where you guys come in."

"All right," Mike said, "But, how do you know what we are anyways?"

"Recognized your voice; you and your other friends were snooping around in my neighbor's house the other day and I heard you talking at school and figured out it was you guys."  
>"I guess that makes sense. I mean, we don't disguise our voices; but no one's ever found us out before."<p>

"Well, I'm just extra observant. I have a good ear," Stella smiled, cockily, "Do you think your friends could come to our band practice tomorrow so we can discuss…things?"

"I think so."

"Great," Stella stood up, "I have to go home and babysit my little genius brothers. But, here's my cell phone number."

Stella handed Mike a piece of paper, "And, we'll probably have band practice in the music room."

"Okay, I'll see you there then."

Stella began to leave, but Mike stopped her, "One second."

Stella turned around to face him.

"Was that you yesterday?"

"Hmm?"

"The one whispering, 'I know'?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, it was. You've got to add some mystery or it's no fun. See you tomorrow, Fukanaga."

Stella left the restaurant and Mike left soon after, depositing the piece of paper with Stella's number on it into his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2: Owen and Hologramps

Chapter 2

"So, how was it? What did the person want? Who was S?"

Mike was bombarded with questions when he entered the dojo late by Amanda and Owen.

"It was fine. She wanted us to help us solve a mystery. S is Stella Yamada from Lemonade Mouth. Someone has been stealing their songs, and they want us to figure out who it is. So, we have to go to their band practice tomorrow after school in the band room," Mike answered.

"Oh," Amanda said, nodding.

"Lemonade Mouth? I love Lemonade Mouth, their music rocks!" Owen jumped up and exclaimed. He began to dance and hum _Determinate._

"What is this you are talking about, Mike?" Hologramps asked his grandson.

"Yesterday, you know how I was super distracted and was not doing so well during training?"

Hologramps nodded.

"Well, I was just distracted because in the hallway I heard someone saying, 'I know your secret' or something like that. And, I was just freaked out and confused. Then, at school today, taped to my locker there was a note to meet this S person at Dante's Pizzeria. So, I went to meet her and that's why I was late."  
>"And, this S? This Stella? She goes to your school?"<p>

"Yeah, she's in this famous band called _Lemonade Mouth_ and some other bands have been recently stealing their music and taking it as their own to perform. They don't know who is stealing the music because it's a bunch of different bands that are singing their music. They want us to figure out who and put a stop to it."  
>"Lemonade Mouth…" Hologramps thought for a moment, "Oh, I know who that is! It's that band with those five different kids. Their music is very nice.<p>

_Oooh Yeah mmm breakthrough_

_Up down spinnin' all around  
>Fly high, fall into the ground<br>Sometimes dreams can feel so far away  
>Time keeps skippin' out of beat<br>Left, right, trippin' on your feet  
>Life is like a string of cloudy days<em>_," _Hologramps began to sing.

Mike and Amanda watched mortified. Owen stopped singing Determinate and ran over to Hologramps and began to sing and dance along as well.

"_(Here we go)  
>Sometimes it's raising your voice<br>Sometimes it's making some noise  
>Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong<em>

_Whenever you can't see the light  
>Whenever there's no end in sight<br>Keep on, keep on moving on  
>Keep on moving on<em>

_Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day  
>Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it<br>So don't let it get away  
>It's time I breakthrough<br>Just turn the page  
>Cause everyday I'm getting closer<br>Life is just a roller coaster_

_Shake it till you make it  
>till you break it out ooo<br>don't stop till you break it out ooo  
>Shake it till you make it<br>till you break it out ooo  
>Don't stop till you break it out ooo<em>

_Stop, still take another breath  
>Road block, move it to the left<br>Get around whatever is in your way  
>Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces<br>Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers  
>It's gonna be your turn to play<br>Gonna be your turn to play  
>Sometimes it's raising your voice<br>Sometimes it's making some noise  
>Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong<em>

_Whenever you can't see the light  
>Whenever there's no end in sight (Here we go)<br>Keep on, keep on moving on  
>Keep on moving on<em>

_Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day  
>Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it<br>So don't let it get away  
>It's time I breakthrough<br>Just turn the page  
>Cause everyday I'm getting closer<br>Life is just a roller coaster_

_I can see it in the blind sight  
>Movin' through the limelight<br>Groovin' to the music  
>only use it when the times right<br>Hoping I can do it through the shadows  
>I can shine bright<br>Usually life is only one shot and this is on  
>Listen to the rhythm we given and it will make you<br>Start pushin' through barriers it'll take you  
>Wherever that you wanna go<br>Never too late to  
>Keep pushin' till you break through<em>

_Sometimes it's raising your voice  
>Sometimes it's making some noise<br>Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong (World it was wrong)_

_Whenever you can't see the light (Can't see the light)  
>Whenever there's no end in sight (No one in sight)<br>Keep on, keep on moving on  
>Keep on moving on<em>

_Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day  
>Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it<br>So don't let it get away  
>It's time I breakthrough<br>Just turn the page  
>Cause everyday I'm getting closer<br>Life is just a roller coaster_

_Shake it till you make it  
>till you break it out ooo<br>Don't stop till you break it out ooo  
>Shake it till you make it<br>till you break it out ooo (put your hands up)  
>Don't stop till you break it out ooo (put your hands up)<em>

_Shake it till you make it  
>till you break it out ooo<br>Don't stop till you break it out ooo (don't stop, don't stop, don't stop no)  
>Shake it till you make it<br>till you break it out ooo  
>Don't stop<em>

_Here comes a breakthrough"_

Amanda turned to Mike, "Are my eyes bleeding?"

"I don't know," he responded, "I can't tell because I think mine are, too."

"Hey, don't hate," Owen went up to his friends, "I know we were awesome. Hologramps and I could be our own band."

"Right," Amanda replied sarcastically, patting her friend on the back.

Hologramps cleared his throat, "Anyways, let's get back to practice. You need to stay in shape if you three or going to catch this song stealing crook or crooks."

The three nodded and began to train.

**Yay! Chapter two finally! I'm sorry for not updating in forever! My life has been crazy and I've barely had time to do anything! I hope this chapter was worth the wait and you enjoyed it. Read and review! I'm going to try to update One Hairy Challenge, too. But, I did update Muggles vs. Wizards, so check it out!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	3. Chapter 3: Ninjas and Lemonheads

Chapter 3

Mike, Owen, and Amanda headed to their lockers after school to grab their books and congregate to see if Mike got a text from Stella. Mike had promised the other two to put in Stella's number into his phone and send a text to double check where the band practice would be so that they wouldn't have to go on a wild goose chase after school.

Mike stuffed his Math, History, and English books into his backpack and glanced around his locker for his Chemistry book."

"Hey, Mikey!" Owen came up to him, "I'm all packed and ready to go."

"Okay," Mike responded, "And, what did I tell you about calling me Mikey?"  
>"Don't."<p>

"Exactly," Mike affirmed, nodding.

Amanda came over as well, nudging her backpack strap over her shoulder.

"So, any news?" she directed the question to Mike.

"Don't know, I haven't checked," Mike answered, putting a couple more books in his backpack. Satisfied he slammed his locker door shut and pulled out his phone to check for any text messages from Stella.

"Let's see," Mike said. Amanda peered over his shoulder, "Two messages, one from dad…and one from…Stella."

Mike opened the text from his dad first, "Will be home late, have to work."

"Yeah, yeah," Owen said, "Open Stella's text!"  
>"All right! Sheesh," Mike clicked open the message.<p>

"Prctce music rm. C u there. –S"

Mike showed the text to his friends and they headed off to the music room. From down the hallway, the three friends could already hear the music pounding from the walls. They pulled open the music room to find the band in the middle of a jam session.

Charlie did a nice drum roll out of the song and Stella pulled the guitar strap over head, laid her guitar on a chair and headed over to Mike, Amanda, and Owen.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it. I'm sure you know everyone, but let me introduce you formally." Stella turned to her bandmates, "Guys, meet Mike, Amanda, and Owen." She gestured to each one of them individually and the band smiled and greeted in response. "And, you three meet the band. Just in case you aren't familiar with the band or our music, that's Mo." Stella pointed to the Indian girl in a blue dress, blue wedge heels, with a white and black bass over her shoulder. "That's Olivia, our lead singer." The blonde shyly lifted her hand up in a wave. "That's her boyfriend, Wen, behind the keyboard." The redhead gave them a grin. "Last but not least, that's Charlie on the drums." Charlie flipped his hair back and threw his drumstick up in the air and caught it easily. Amanda giggled a little. And, Mike shot a jealous look at Charlie.

Stella noticed the exchange and bent down to Mike's ear. She whispered, "Don't worry. He and Mo have…_a thing._ They're not official or anything, but trust me. He has eyes for no other girl."

Mike turned red at the fact that Stella noticed his glance at Charlie and Amanda.

Stella spoke up in a normal voice, "So we called you guys here to talk about…" Stella paused dramatically, "The Case of the…Stolen Music."

"Wow, Stell," Charlie laughed, "I think you need a better name."  
>"Shut up or I'll sic Mo on you."<p>

Charlie immediately stopped laughing.

Stella turned to Owen and Amanda, "I already explained the deal to Mike and I'm assuming he basically told you everything right?"  
>Amanda and Owen nodded.<p>

"I know you guys aren't detectives really, but you are the closest thing to it that I know will keep everything on the down low. So, I made a list of the songs stolen and the bands that performed them."

Stella handed the list to Amanda, "We'll let you know if we hear any more news about it. But, to be honest, the band and I are just lost."  
>"We'll do the best we can to figure this out Stella," Amanda said, pocketing the list into her backpack.<p>

"Well, since I don't really have much else to say or have too much more clues. Do you guys just want to hang while we practice?"

"YES! YES, YES, YES!" Owen shouted, jumping up and down excitedly, "Please, please, please!"

Mike and Amanda shot him a look and he immediately stopped and gave them a look back, "What?"

They rolled their eyes, "Sure, for a little while. But, then we have to head out. We have homework." Amanda replied.

"Everybody ready?" Stella asked, turning to her band mates who were returning back to their instruments. She pulled her guitar strap back over her head. They all shared a mutual look and Wen began playing a sweet melody, the beginning measures of _Somebody._

Owen quietly yelped to himself in excitement, "I love this song so much!"

Olivia's voice pierced the room as she sang the opening notes,

"_Can you see me?_

'_Cuz I'm right here_

_Can you listen?_

'_Cuz I've been trying to make you notice_

_What it would mean to me_

_To feel like somebody_

_We've been on our way to nowhere_

_Trying so hard to get there_

_And, I say OH!_

_C'mon let it show_

_Just let go of everything_

_Holding back our dreams_

_And try_

_To make it come alive_

_We're gonna shine so they can see_

_We were meant to be_

_Somebody_

_Somebody, yeah_

_Somehow, Someday, Someway_

_Somebody_

_I'm so tired _

_Of being invisible_

_But, I feel it yeah_

_Like a fire below the surface _

_Trying to set me free_

_Burning inside of me_

_I'm standing on the edge now_

_It's a long way down_

_But, I say OH!_

_C'mon let it show_

_Gotta just let go of everything_

_Holding back our dreams_

_And try to make it come alive_

_We're gonna shine so they can see_

_We were meant to be_

_Somebody _

_Somebody, yeah_

_Somehow, Someday, Someway_

_Somebody_

_We will walk out of the darkness_

_Feel the spotlight_

_Glowing like a yellow sun_

_Oh _

_And when we fall, we fall together_

_So we can get back up_

_And we can rise as one_

_Oh _

_OH! _

_C'mon let it show_

_Just let go of everything_

_Holding back our dreams_

_And try to make it come alive_

_Make it shine so they can see_

_We were meant to be_

_Somebody_

_Somebody, yeah_

_Somehow, Someday, Someway_

_Somebody_

_Somebody_

_Ooh Oh_

_Yeah_

_Somebody."_

**Chapter 3! Finally, sorry for the long wait. I will be updating Muggles vs. Wizards now. I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


End file.
